


Partners With Benefits

by PKHHr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is healed, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve, F/M, Friends With Benefits, New Avengers, Sub Nat, inspired by “no strings attached “, send ideas for smut, sex contract, smut basically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKHHr/pseuds/PKHHr
Summary: Our contract was simple :-no strings attached-2 sessions per week- exclusive with each other-no one can knowSimple? Until it wasn’t so simple anymore





	Partners With Benefits

 

 

**Chapter one**

 

The arrangement started with a simple thought as we watched my movie of choice, The Notebook. Huddled under layers of blankets and glasses of wine in hand, I watched a blush creep up on Steve’s neck. I shifted the burning need ever present but I covered it by stretching my legs onto his lap, flushing when I felt the rock hard mass in his gray sweat pants.

 

“God I miss sex.” I took a long draw from my glass as I felt his blue eyes on me.

 

He chuckled his hand covering my small foot, beginning to massage the pressure points, “I gotta say it’s been a while for myself.”

 

Biting back a moan as he hit a tight spot in my still sore calves, “you mean you haven’t.. relieved yourself with someone since taking over the new avengers?”

 

His hands continued to work the muscle, “try since I came out of the ice.”

 

I coughed as my merlot when the wrong way he patted my back then continued his side job as my personal masseuse, once I got my coughing fit under control I leaned back enjoying his hands on me. “ it’s been a long time since I’ve had sex for me and not for a mission.”

 

The captain stood up and walked our empty wine glasses and take out to his ensuite kitchen ending my massage session . Sighing I watched as the characters on the screen continued to wrap around each other, when it hit me. “Steve?”

 

He suck his head out from the kitchen as I got up nervously making my way to him. He could shoot me down. This could mess up a lot more than our partnership it could ruin our friendship and bond.

 

He stood drying his hands waiting for me to speak, I casually leaned against the cool granite counter.

 

“Let’s have sex.” The words blurred out of me like word vomit, damn how much wine did I have?!

 

Steve fumbled nearly dropping the glass as he shifted to look at me.

 

“What?!”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Romanoff, if this is a joke it’s not funny.”

 

“I’m not joking. Listen, we both haven’t done it in ages, both are clean, both need to de-stress from training everyone and running everything. We can agree to only sleep with each other and if we decided not to then we will break our agreement. No one can know. Sound reasonable?” I tugged at my baggy shirt to cover my shorts. My body full of chills and not from the cold but from being rejected by him. I watch him for his tell. That he will say no, that this whole thing is crazy. But he doesn’t.

 

“We need this in writing. In a contract form, listing both our terms.” He tossed the dish rag onto the counter. I hid my shock and nodded, following him out of the kitchen back into the living room while he fished out some paper and a pen.

 

Soon we found ourselves seated at his breakfast nook table staring at the paper as if it will write itself. Sighing I drew the paper to me and started writing. 

 

The contract between partners, Natasha Alianovna Romanoff and Steven Grant Rogers, here by declares the following terms:

  1. Sexual relations will only be between the two parties. 
  2. Partners will not speak of this contract to anyone or it will be void.



 

I paused my writing and gave the pen to Steve, “add your terms.” He sat back staring at it before putting pen to paper, “I’m amending the first term, this includes missions, Nat. No more using your body in the field.” I hesitantly gave a nod, I could do my work others ways besides opening my legs. I just watched as he made his terms.

 

3\. Sessions will be at minimum of 2 per week.

4\. Sessions will be no feelings attached.

5\. Rogers will decide where sessions will take place.

 

“Anything else I should add?” He stated.

 

“No. And don’t worry about Protection, the red room made sure that I cannot have kids.”

 

He gave me a look of sympathy then signed his name then handed me the pen to do the same.

 

“We need to swear our deal on something.” He looked up from folding the paper and tucking it into a book on the shelf. My eyes dart around the room before landing on his shield, gleaming in the hallway. Grabbing it I laid it on the table, placing my hand on it. Steve raised a blonde eyebrow, I returned his look. Sighing he placed his hand on top of mine.

 

“I swear to abide by the contract.” I stated staring at him.

 

“I swear to abide by the contract.” He repeated then leaned his shield against the wall. 

 

My nerves suddenly got the best of me and I retook my seat on his leather couch. Steve awkwardly came and sat down both of us staring at each other as if daring to make the first move.

 

“Oh fuck it!” Steve growled grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap. I barely had time to blink before he sealed the deal and possessively took my lips in a searing kiss.

 

Breathless we broke apart, “so do you think I still need practice?” He smirked cheekily.

 

“Maybe just a little”,Pulling him close we sparred with our tongues. He laid me back against thecouch running his hands under my baggy shirt to my bra as he sucked on my neck.

 

Wrapping my legs around his waist I brought our pelvises flush with one another feeling the massive hardness his pants hid. Grinding myself against him I heard him whisper, “if you keep doing that it will be over to soon, babe.”

 

“Then take me to bed, solider.”

 

Squealing as I was hoisted up and carried to his bedroom, he proceeded to strip me of my shirt along the way before flinging me against his blue quilted bed. I shimmied out of both my shorts and underwear, flinging off my bra as he stripped him self also put eyes never lost contact. Before I new it I was under him with his hard cock lined up to my dripping pussy. I moaned as he slid in for the first time then rocked out at a slow pace.

 

“Fuck, Nat! You feel so good!”

 

I wrapped my legs around his bare ass pulling him deeper in me as he thrusted faster and harder.

 

“Yes! Steve! Just like that!”

 

The sound of skin slapping and our moans filled the room, “you going to come like this baby?” He nipped at my ear. “Or do you need something more?” He reaches between us to rub my swollen clit. White light bursted behind my eyes as I screamed his name with my release. Two more pumps into me and he followed before collapsing next to me on the bed pulling the blankets over our worn out forms.

 

In my post organismic haze did I realize that this agreement would change so much more than our friendship.


End file.
